


A private message

by FakeCirilla9



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Post-Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: My take on what happened there in the highest chamber of the highest tower of Hornburg where Halbarad and Aragorn spent some time alone together (ere using the Palantir)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A private message

"My lord, these words weren't the only thing I was bid to deliver to you."

"Yes? What else, my faithful liege?"

"Err..." 

Aragorn had seldom seen him so stressed. They stood side by side in many battles, faced many perils together and before no night charge of the orcs nor waylaid by unnamable dangers on the roads of Eregion did Halbarad look so distraught.

Presently the fearless warrior approached him waveringly until they faced each other.

"'Tis rather private affair."

"I am certain there are no unfriendly ears in this stronghold neither no one has the time nor want to come after us this many stairs. Speak freely, my friend, and fear not that you shall be overheard as there is no one beside us here."

"It is not a matter of speech."

"Is it a gift? Something besides the splendid banner that shall be handed into greater yet secrecy?"

"Yea. You could phrase it so, me lord."

"What is it then? Make up your mind and give it to me. We shall make haste for the hour is near. We cannot stand here wasting precious time in idle undecidedness."

Halbarad leaned closer yet, closing last inches that separated them and his lips touched Aragorn's. Yet it was not in a chaste caress that men of Númenor greeted their kindred with. Nay. It was a gesture full of carnality and of very little propriety as Halbarad's tongue forced open Aragorn's surprised mouth and delved inside. Heat, teeth and urgent touch mingled into one lightheadedness. 

Not until they were short of breath did Halbarad stepped back. He was flushed. His eyes skirted to the side, exploring some smudge at the high window rather than his chieftain's face.

"That- ekhm, that was it, my captain. The other message of the Lady of Rivendell."

"Oh," said Aragorn bringing his gloved fingers to his lips in wonder, "well. That was..." A sharper light entered his grey eyes as he levelled his subordinate with searching gaze, "how did she ask you to deliver that message?"

"I wouldn't- my chieftain, I wouldn't dare to lay a finger upon your lady. But she was very... detailed in her instructions. She told me it should convey great longing and hope for reuniting soon. And there was much more although without words as the elves can weave imagines in a man's mind without really speaking to him."

"I understand. Thank you, Halbarad. You did well. Very well," Aragorn's eyes drifted to the north-facing window and dreamy haze come upon his expression, "will you leave me for a time being? You gave me much to think about."

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I be sorry? Towards Halbarad maybe minutely. But Aragorn in the books can have moments of such obliviousness ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
